


Invincible

by KarasuNei, misbehavingvigilante



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had spent months fighting Jack Morrison yet he still had no idea what his mutation was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the other day I bothered [KarasuNei](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuNei/pseuds/KarasuNei) with the idea about a superhero au, eventually it delved into us brainstorming this verse together. 
> 
> I drew inspiration from many of her fics such as [Eclipse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7543015%22) and [heiße Schokolade](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7450138). 
> 
> You can also find her on [tumblr](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Anyways I love superhero aus so this really wasn't much of a surprise. It should be around 20k or so, and there are more relationships and characters to come. 
> 
> Also I marked this with Mature because this fic will allude to sexual themes a lot more heavily, but I'm not going to write anything explicit. Just figured I would mention that ahead of time.

Gabriel had spent months fighting Jack Morrison, yet he still had no idea what the man’s mutation was.

It bothered him because the other members of Overwatch weren’t so shy about using their abilities, so why was Jack? At first, Gabriel had thought that perhaps Overwatch had actually used a human figurehead to the government sanctioned organization. He wouldn’t put it past Overwatch to engage in such shady practices despite what the public thought of them as some sort of beacon for mutant and human coexistence.

It didn’t really matter either that public had a less than favorable view of Blackwatch, an organization Gabriel had rose up shortly after Overwatch formed. He’d specifically chosen that title to mock the beloved organization and to bring to light all their dirty little secrets.

Thus far there was a bit of success, given the fact they had some members such as a robot that had once been used for mutant pacification, who was about as peace loving as anyone could be, and a genetically engineered gorilla that had gained incredible intelligence through government experimentation. Or that they had a government trained assassin on their side, who had been conditioned to kill anyone given a certain trigger and for the right price.

Blackwatch made Overwatch look bad despite the fact they were regularly smeared and framed for deeds they didn’t do but people bought anyways given how concrete the evidence looked.

It led to many altercations between the two groups, and today was no different. Though neither team had a full roster, it was an even match of three vs three.

Hanzo and Widowmaker had gone after Reinhardt and Angela. The former was a man of great size and massive amounts of strength that made dealing with him head on a recipe for disaster, so it suited Hanzo’s and Widowmaker’s style as they both liked to fight from a distance, even though neither was incapable of fighting up close.

Angela had wings sprouting from her back, an array of whites and pale yellows that were quite an inviting sight, but Gabriel knew that was a deception given how strong and swift she could manoeuvre around battlefield to give aid.

Gabriel had lead Jack away from the construction site the others were fighting at to a nearby building that had yet to be fully furnished, bridging the distance quickly with his teleportation powers leaving faint whisks of smoke in the area he’d just been in.

Still the solider pursued him all the way to the roof, shots ringing out near him and always missing their mark. It made Gabriel laugh the entire way up, as always the boy scout focused more on suppression because none of the shots would had done more than grazed him.

There was a loud creak of metal bending that caught both of their attention. Gabriel knew Jack wouldn’t be the type to shoot him in the back, so he chanced a look down upon the construction site.

Hanzo’s soul dragons had just started to fade back into their unperceived state, and Reinhardt’s form was crumpled over a large mess of support beams. They were in a warped state now towards the bottom which had also loosened some of them towards the top.

One piece had gone to knock against a nearby crane that had been carrying a wooden load. The high tension strings hadn’t snapped but it had shook loose a few wooden planks that were falling towards the ground.

It seemed as if Amélie had gained the upper hand with her fight against Mercy, who was on the ground, seemingly unable to move, no doubt thanks to toxins coursing through her veins. Even though Gabriel knew the woman was capable of quite miraculous feats with her healing abilities, having wood dropped on her from that velocity would kill her for sure.

Reinhardt would be too far away to reach her, and Jack didn’t have a chance in hell at doing so from this distance. If the Overwatch member known as Tracer was here that wouldn’t have been a problem at all, yet she wasn’t.

That’s why it caught Gabriel off guard when flames shoot out beside him, reaching their target in the matter of seconds and saving Angela from being crushed. Instead, she was showered with ashes.

Gabriel looked over at Jack, a curious expression under his mask at the display before him. There were still flames encircling Jack's free arm, as the solider had let go of the usual two handed hold on his renowned pulse rifle. Gabriel broke out into an unseen grin. “So that’s what you can do, sunshine.”

The nickname seemed to have an interesting effect on the blond, who looked a bit startled that it was used on him. When Jack had realized what was said though, he started to blush.

Gabriel took a step closer at that, feeling a bit predatory now because of the blush. He liked seeing it on Jack, his light skin hid nothing despite the uniform he worn hiding so much precious skin.

Perhaps it wasn’t the best thing to do, but Gabriel had never been good at denying himself when he wanted something. And Jack was in such a surprised state, he seemed to forget they were even supposed to be fighting, so why not take advantage of that?

Smoke usually came off Gabriel’s body, it wasn’t a stretch to manipulate that towards one area of his body, this time Gabriel choose to make a section of solid smoke in the mimicry of a tail and used it to pull Jack to him.

Jack let out a loud and embarrassing squeaking sound at that, even managing to drop his pulse rifle along the way. Gabriel was watching Jack’s face closely so he saw how those blue eyes widened in surprise after he lifted his mask up a bit.

Not enough to expose his entire face, just his mouth, and it was only a good glimpse for a moment before he covered Jack’s lips with his own.

The kiss was surprisingly chaste, and Jack grew lax against him during it. Gabriel pulled back with a chuckle, enjoying the how wide Jack’s pupils had grown and how even redder he was from such a brief kiss.

“See you soon, sunshine.” Gabriel promised, untangling his tail from Jack, and spreading the smoke across his entire body this time before disappearing with it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack still didn’t know how to make sense of the kiss, if it wasn’t a way to harm him then what was the point?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you ever just look at all the angst and suffering there is in canon and just ignore it? Because that is basically my approach to all canons not just Overwatch. Essentially if you're thinking this fic is going to be heavy on the angst you have picked the wrong author my friend. 
> 
> This update was brought to you by painsomnia because my chronic illnesses just love kicking my ass and keeping me from sleep. 
> 
> My wonderful co-author can be found on [tumblr](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/).

Jack wasn’t sure how long he was there on the roof, there was muted yelling in his ears from both Reinhardt and Angela demanding a response from him. They both had their hands full with Hanzo and Widowmaker though judging by Reaper’s retreat that probably wasn’t the case anymore.

Still, it took a moment for Jack to fully come back to reality after processing what just happened. Reaper had kissed him, and his touch hadn’t seemed to impact him negatively like Widowmaker’s would incapacitate someone. 

So it raised the question of what was the point of the kiss. Jack had seen some of the other man’s face for the first time since they met. Dark skin marked with black hair that had scratched softly against his own freshly shaven face.

Reaper’s lips had been surprisingly soft, and there hadn’t been an exhale of smoke into his lungs like he had imagined there might have been. Jack had seen Reaper exhaled pure smoke before, there were even some reports that Overwatch had its hands on claiming that he could make his smoke into a lethal like substance. On top of the shapeshifting abilities Reaper possessed it made him one of the top threats Overwatch faced.

Jack still didn’t know how to make sense of the kiss, if it wasn’t a way to harm him then what was the point? It didn’t track with some of the things that Reaper and Blackwatch had been connected to.

Still, Angela and Reinhardt both sounded equally distressed, and Angela had started cussing, she was finally getting angry. It was never a good thing when her patience ran out, so Jack answered his comm.

“I’m here and I’m fine.”

“Where were you?” Angela demanded angrily and Jack heard what sounded like a deep exhale before she spoke again, calmer. “Are you injured?”

“…No.”

“Jack, I am not the person you lie to.” There was an icy tone entering Angela’s usually serene voice. She wasn’t in the best mood.

Jack held back a wince, he didn’t want to get on her bad side anymore. So he tried a different tactic. “Is Reinhardt okay? I didn’t get a good look from where I’m at.”

There wasn’t a response from Angela, though Reinhardt chimed in. “I am well now. You gave us quite a fright, we had feared the worst.”

“I’m sorry about that.” Jack genuinely was, he just hadn’t been able to brush off the kiss that easily. He went to pick up his pulse rifle, glancing over the tech to make sure it hadn’t been harmed during the drop. It was unlikely, but more like a calming gesture to his nerves, looking over the familiar gears. “I’m going to head down now.”

Jack hadn’t heard the response Angela gave him, just the gist of being something like checking him over. The building that he chased Reaper to the top of had many flights of stairs, so it gave him time to try and think up a way to cover up what had happened.

He should report the fact he got a look at Reaper’s face, but then he would have to explain how he saw it. Jack flushed a little at the still fresh memory, having to shake it away. He couldn’t come down and out to Reinhardt and Angela blushing.

It was not like Jack could have helped his reaction… he wasn’t very used to receiving that kind of attention. Sure, he’d gained some fans as the leader of Overwatch but it never felt real because those people never actually knew him.

And then his life before Overwatch… nope. Jack wasn’t going to think about that as he forced a smile back onto his face. He could always say his face was red from the running down the flights of stairs.

“Jack.” Angela said to him from Reinhardt’s side. “You seem fine…” Her eyes looked over him clinically.  “Something internal?”

“I don’t think so.” Jack replied back honestly, he had suffered broken ribs before, and even a punctured organ or two so was familiar with the feeling. Though Angela had internal injuries could have rather broad symptoms so it was always best to double check.

Angela wasn’t just a mutant virtually embodying the concept of an angel with her wings, her ability to heal herself and others, but she also had a clinical background. So she knew the human body relatively well, and was making great strides at better understanding how mutants differed from humans.

Her caduceus staff aimed towards him without further comment, it was a conduit for her abilities to extend the reach she had with her healing abilities. Jack felt his fatigue from today’s events leaving his body, making him feel refreshed.

“Nothing internally wrong with you, either.” Angela looked over their leader curiously, glancing towards Reinhardt, who seemed to share her suspicions that they weren’t getting the full story.

“What happened, Jack?” Reinhardt asked in a coaxing tone.

“You know what? I think that can wait for a briefing, we should get back to base instead.”

 

 

 

“And then he just didn’t talk about it. Our leader is usually much more forthcoming.”

“It doesn’t help that Jack’s also a terrible liar.” Ana added though she was listening to Reinhardt’s complaints. It was hard to ignore the taller man with how loud his booming voice could be at times.

Reinhardt raised an eyebrow at the statement. “He is a noble person, it would not suit him to lie.”

Well, that wasn’t entirely true but Ana didn’t correct Reinhardt. “Yes, he is. Anyways, I could talk to him but wasn’t your wife called away to deal with an emergency situation the moment she arrived?”

“Unfortunately yes, it seems the scoundrel known as McCree has taken aimed at one of our superiors.”

Given the boy’s talents with accuracy, that wasn’t surprising. It was interesting timing though. Ana hadn’t been part of the call to deal with Reaper, Widowmaker, and Hanzo Shimada, it seemed apparent now it had been nothing more than a distraction.

This would only add to Jack’s little obsession with Reaper.

Not that everyone else really knew about that, she was his second in command so they spent a lot of time together talking over tactics and strategies. Ana found it amusing, she didn’t particularly care if Jack had a crush on Reaper.

At the end of the day despite Reaper leading Blackwatch and doing things she didn’t always agree with, he did it not out of a sense of superiority but out of desire to protect.

Ana understood that instinct very well having a daughter.

 

 

 

Angela started the debriefing with an update concerning the attack. “He’ll be okay. It looks like McCree missed.”

“Isn’t it his ability to never miss though?” Lena asked, confused and refraining the urge to spin around in the comfy chair that she was seated at along with every other active member of Overwatch. “And Hanzo wasn’t there, so.”

“Good thing, too. Those two are the worst when they’re together.” Torbjörn muttered in annoyance, recalling several incidents his poor eyes had to bear witness to when it came to the duo.

“I don’t know, love. I think they’re pretty cute together. Have you ever noticed that-“

“Lena.” Jack said, casting a look over her, knowing that she could go on forever if it came to that.

“Sorry, Jack.” Lena shrugged, not really seeming that sorry at all. “But what happened with you and Reaper? Angela and Reinhardt have been acting like more of the disappointed couple than usual.”

“Have we, my angel?” Reinhardt asked, turning to Angela who fixed him with a soft smile.

“Later. After Jack finally told us what happened like he promised.”

“About that…” Jack started roughly, usually he could give a good speech if he had enough time to prepare, but there hadn’t been as much time as he wanted, given the chaos of today. “We fought, I was distracted by the fact he can make his smoke solid.”

“Really?” Ana asked. “And how did that happen, I wonder?”

“We were fighting.”

“You said that already.” Angela narrowed her eyes, growing suspicious. “Something you’re not telling us Jack?”

“His mask may have come off a little in the confrontation and I might have felt his beard.” Jack said, feeling a little more confident in his words, only realizing moments later with the silence that followed that he had said something wrong.

Something _very_ wrong.

Lena is the first to break it. “I like where this is going.”

Torbjörn looked uncomfortable but still managed to raise one question. “How close _exactly_ were you to his face?”

Jack started turning red, which was an answer in itself.

“Oh my god.” Angela muttered more to herself than aloud, she had gone and worried herself half to death over a kiss?

Reinhardt was unusually quiet, just taking in the information.

“Go on.” Lena pried, appearing next to Jack with a maniacal look on her face. “Is he a good kisser?”

Ana was amused along with Lena, whereas everyone else looked concerned and a bit disgusted. Especially Torbjörn.  With no one’s eyes on her but Jack who was looking at her for support, she gave him a thumb-up.

Jack stood, and backed away from the long table. “Well, I got to go do… important things. Good briefing.”

No one probably believed him, but also no one stopped him.

 

 

 

Jack of course wasn’t able to get the glimpses of Reaper out of his head. That dark skin, just like the night with how it paired perfectly with a dark black beard that, the more he thought about, the more it felt kinda tickly instead of scratchy. And the faint hint of facial scarring above where the rest of the mask had covered Reaper’s face…

The last straw was when Jack wondered if he had felt Reaper’s beard with his hands, would it feel any different.

That gave him the idea to go through all the information they had on Reaper and printed out all available pictures. It was to comb through them all meticulously to see if there were any other hints of the man’s face among them.

There was a small voice in the back of Jack’s head that told him someone had already checked over this before, but it never hurt to have another set of eyes on it.

Jack had a thick Manila folder by the time he was done printing out everything so it would be discreet enough to go through the halls, because he would die if anyone found out.

Of course, that was exactly what happened when Lena decided to pop in on him, the distortions that happened beside her when she manipulated time were always a bit disorientating so despite having pretty good reflexes, Jack still managed to drop the folder.

It spread all of the many pictures of Reaper all across the floor. Jack bent down and immediately went to go pick them up, hoping by some grace of god that maybe Lena didn’t notice the imagery.

Sometimes she could be a bit distracted so it was plausible.

Lena was, unfortunately for Jack, very focused upon seeing the spilled pictures, bending down herself and grabbing one of them, before looking at her commander, who seemed content on ignoring her.

“So tell me about your smoke boyfriend.”

“What…” Jack stammered, staring wide-eyed at Lena now, his face flustered crimson immediately, “What are you talking about? He’s not my boyfriend.”

Lena gave him a look of disbelief. “Well, you have all these pictures of him. And then it’s pretty clear to us you locked lips with our local smoke monster.”

Lena had been elated at the information and was still desperate for more. When you spent some of your life slipping in and out of time due to a lack of control of your abilities, it eroded away any sense of inappropriate question. Life was too short not to ask the questions you wanted to know. “You still never answered me, by the way, if he’s a good kisser or not. Acquiring minds need to know, and by acquiring minds, I mean me.”

Jack flushed deeper, if that was at all possible. His voice was growing louder out of embarrassment and anxiety. “I don’t know what you’re talking. Reaper is a villain! He is not my boyfriend and he does not have great thighs!!”

Ana popped out of the corner entering the long hallway to add to his misery. “Did someone say thighs?”

Jack wondered if it was too late to back out of Overwatch, because this was not what he signed up for.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Let me get this straight…”
> 
> “Well, partner, you can’t seeing as I’m not straight.” Jesse gave his signature shit eating grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, man. This one took a while. 
> 
> Several fits of dizziness, nausea and a possible concussion later it's here though. :p 
> 
> Also the idea of Reaper being very similar to Hades from Hercules when he gets angry totally isn't my idea. I saw it on tumblr and I just loved it too much not to add it in here. 
> 
> Once more my lovely co-author who helps me with plot and worldbuilding and supplies me with incredible dialogue can be found on [tumblr](http://neikarasu.tumblr.com/).

“Let me get this straight…”

“Well, partner, you can’t _not_ see that I’m not straight.” Jesse threw out his signature shit eating grin.

Amélie looked on the scene with detached interest. She had gotten pretty good at ignoring the men of Blackwatch by now, aside from the occasional missions or briefings. Even though this technically counted as a briefing, she knew there was no way Gabriel found any amusement in Jesse’s remark, so it was liable for their _beloved_ leader to lose his temper.

Smoke billowed from Gabriel like a chimney, rising several feet in the air as he fixed Jesse with a death glare and a growl. The full effect of which was felt because he was parted from his white mask.

Jesse, to his credit, didn’t back away, though had quite the fearful look on his face and had enough common sense not to open his mouth again.

Gabriel took a long breath as his anger was tapering off, the smoke rescinded in height disappearing from his shoulders first and then his head. His words, however, retained their bite. “I cannot believe you compromised an assassination because you were distracted by Hanzo! He wasn’t even there and yet for your dumbass that was enough!”

“…We can always try again?” Jesse asked hopefully.

“I will handle it.” Amélie chimed in, her skills suited what extra security measures would be in place. After all, she didn’t always look like a blue skinned woman and Overwatch hadn’t yet figured that out.

“Hanzo is rather-“

Gabriel glared again at Jesse, which shut him up in an instant with the faint whisks of smoke already threatening to rise again. “Amélie is taking this mission. That is final. Leave before I decide to give you a worse punishment than doing all the grunt work.”

Amélie waited until Jesse left before she voiced her comment. “You know, you get onto him for being a train wreck in love, but you seemed to be entertaining Overwatch’s commander.”

“I managed to figure out his mutation.” Gabriel shot back, not caring for Amélie’s tone or words at all. But she had never held back her thoughts. “Would you have guessed fire? I don’t believe that was your guess in the betting pool.”

“Neither was it yours.” Amélie remarked shrugging, a complete air of nonchalance about her.

Gabriel twitched. “You can leave too.”

“Of course. I value my time far too much to be forced to stick around listening to your love life, too.” Amélie said, a faint smirk on her unnaturally colored lips.

 

 

 

“He was like a Disney villain, Hanzo!”

Hanzo wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be feeling too much sympathy for the man known as Jesse McCree. Often he felt annoyance more than anything in regards towards the American. It was not surprising that Jesse had received some sort of punishment for his mission failure.

It seemed light in comparison to what punishment Hanzo would have faced with his upbringing. He would always bear a reminder of what that life had brought him, with the presence of an additional dragon.

Everyone else in the Shimada family had only one.

What bothered Hanzo more in this moment, because that was an old wound that would never go away, was the fact his said dragons were circling around Jesse. It was not a move of predation in the slightest, rather one of affection.

“Are you listening to me?” Jesse pouted, and Hanzo sighed at the action.

“It is hard for me not to hear you when we are in the same room. Though I am still curious at how you managed to miss.” That was one thing Hanzo hadn’t been able to wrap his mind around, it was Jesse’s mutation to have such a control over accuracy that, to quote the man’s own words, it was always ‘high noon’.

“Well, darling, I would be glad to paint you a picture-“

“Please don’t.” Hanzo narrowed his eyes, he already didn’t like where this was going to. He also especially didn’t like the fact such a line hadn’t made his dragons back away from Jesse but rather closer.

 

 

 

Blackwatch’s base may have not been the coziest place, given its history as an operating former government base for a program that the public definitely hadn’t known about. But there was no denying it was secure.

Questionable past aside, it also had enough room for all of Blackwatch’s members and hadn’t needed a lot of refurbishing with the facilities it already held.

Gabriel mused while manoeuvring the twists and turns on the way to his room. He had spent a few hours just looking over all the data they had on Overwatch and anyone else they were keeping an eye on.

He had the capability to put Jack out of his head, but with his work done, it was nice to have some time to think over the man more.

Pyrokinetic had been a surprise, Gabriel had bet on Jack having some sort of mental manipulation that made people more willingly to follow or listen to him. It would be just the sort of head figure they put at Overwatch’s supposed command.

Gabriel didn’t doubt Jack had some say, but he knew there were many officials who actually saw over Overwatch’s day to day operations, most of them being human but not entirely devoid of mutants, either. Still, they were no doubt more for show than anything else.

Jack was an unusual choice to lead Overwatch with a mutated ability like that, it was bound to make people nervous. Which could explain why Jack didn’t use it very often but Gabriel didn’t think that was the case.

The way the blond acted so surprised by the nickname and the nonchalant way Gabriel had responded to learning about his mutation painted a clear picture of Jack’s past to him. It would explain why UN officials would go through the trouble of appointing him the title of strike commander.

Jack was probably so under their thumb because they had been the ones to help him learn control. He probably never even once thought of disregarding an order, so certain he was doing the right thing.

It made Gabriel feel a bit bad for Jack honestly.

That sort of blind loyalty was earnest, yet incredibly foolish. It definitely suited the kind of person Jack was.

Still, his sunshine needed to have his eyes opened, but Gabriel couldn’t rush that. Besides, Jack probably wasn’t going to be too happy with his next move, but at least they would get to see each other again.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, but you’re surprised?” Jack asked at Torbjörn’s immense disapproval of Blackwatch for sending them another coded message.

Past experiences had taught Jack to assume it was usually, but not always, something to do with death. Not always an assassination attempt, though there were several of those. The Blackwatch team seemed especially apt at pulling them off and, given what they knew about the members, it wasn’t surprising.

Other times it was simply deaths that happened when Blackwatch decided to raid a facility or send someone, i.e. a company, a message about their stance on mutant rights.

“They’re lead by Reaper, and Reaper is a cocky, assertive asshole who is confident he can leave us such messages, because either, one, we won’t crack it in time. Or, two, we will crack it, but we’ll still not be able to stop it. He loves to gloat, and he gets off on it.”

Ana had an amused look on her face.

Lena was stifling her laughter.

Reinhardt and Angela shared that concerned couple look like they were disappointed in him again.

Torbjörn made a face. “I definitely don’t need to hear that!”

Jack blinked, tilting his head to the side slightly as he went over what he had just said. “Oh god.” He put his face in hands, blushing.

Just once he’d liked to get through a briefing without flustering like an idiot.

“What I believe Jack was trying to say,” Ana spoke up, because as much fun as it was to watch Jack make a fool of himself, now wasn’t the time. “Reaper pulls this shit, it’s not new. So what are we going to do about it this time?”

 

 

 

The cracked code was a promise at taking out another official. Apparently Blackwatch seemed to think this one and the one nearly killed the other day were similar enough that it didn’t matter which one of them actually died.

Angela and Reinhardt had been stationed to protect the official, they were the best team suited for the task given their ability to dish out large amounts of damage and heal them at the same time.

Torbjörn and Ana had been given the perimeter, Ana was most comfortable on rooftops, being able to pick off her enemies and not just with her sniper rifle. Torbjörn’s abilities were better suited for wide open spaces where he was free to manipulate metal and crafted it into all sorts of dangerous designs.

Lena had been paired with Jack, as they monitored the rest of the large government building. Most of the personnel excluding the essential had been sent home given the incoming threat.

“So when do you think your boyfriend’s going to show?”

“Why do you keep calling him that?” Jack twitched, feeling annoyed and again a little flustered, though its effects were starting to wane since Lena had taken to referring to Reaper almost exclusively by that, rather than her usual way of describing Reaper which was local smoke monster.  

“Really, love?” Lena raised an eyebrow, the answer was rather obvious to her. Pretty much to everyone in Overwatch. “I mean, you do remember what you said at the briefing right? About him getting off?”

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Jack protested, he had a lot more to say but he cut it short, sensing something was off. He had a lot more training than Lena, so his instinct was sharper at picking these things up.

It was the feeling of being watched, not a strange feeling in a government building because of the bulk of security and surveillance systems in use, but this was different.

Jack didn’t need any more than that to call in on the comm and get a status report from everyone. Better safe than sorry, after all.

The chance doesn’t come however, because before Jack got the few seconds it would have taken to click on his comm, he was grabbed by a smoky mass that was only faintly human shape.

Lena screamed in surprise, and tried to get a shot off with her dual pulse pistols before Jack and Reaper disappeared into another point in the building, or at least that was what she assumed.

“Fuck.” Lena quickly used her comm. “Reaper’s got Jack. I’m going to try and find them!”

Ana’s cool voice is the first to respond despite the echoes of gunfire coming through her line. “We have contact on the perimeter as well. It appears their Bastion unit is in play. Torbjörn is unable to engage despite his upper hand because he’s fighting off the gorilla.”

“The fiends McCree and Hanzo are attempting to claim their target.” Reinhardt’s voice sounded off next, a little out of breath. “Do not worry, friends, they will not.”

“Stay focused on Jack, Tracer.”

Lena rolled her eyes, blinking across the building as she had heard all of this. “What you thought I was staying in one place, Angie?”

Angela wasn’t very fond of her name being shortened like that, exactly why Lena had decided to use it. She wondered if she might run into Widowmaker since it seemed like most of Blackwatch was on call today.

 

 

 

The nausea of being teleported had faded away, though that hadn’t meant that the position Jack was in was any better.

Reaper had separated him from Lena, and the rest of Overwatch by taking him down to the depths of the building. It wasn’t a very inviting place, dusty and full of cobwebs. A very claustrophobic-feeling room with all the boxes stacked high and full with what Jack guessed was paperwork. Maybe stuff that hadn’t been scanned into this digital age or just left forgotten under the faint light.

It was really at odds with the intimate position Jack was in with Reaper who was pinning him against the wall. It should feel threatening especially after his gun and comm had been thrown off into the distant corner of the room but it didn’t.

It felt more like continuation of the day on the roof.

Jack wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“You could always use those fire abilities of yours, sunshine.” Reaper suggested.

“I have a name, you know.” It wasn’t like Jack or any of Overwatch had a secret identity, unlike some in Blackwatch.

“So you want me to call you Jack, then? But you did flush so wonderfully when I called you sunshine the other day, and that was before I kissed you.”

Jack didn’t need to see Reaper’s face to hear the smirk in his words. The mention of the kiss reminded him of the flash of Reaper’s face he saw… if they kissed again, maybe he could see more.

If he saw more, then that would be good for Overwatch. They could piece together his identity and make great strides in dismantling Blackwatch, preserving the peace between human and mutants.

Or at least that was how Jack decided to rationalize his desire to be kissed again by Reaper. Said desire probably was showing on his face, evident Reaper’s chuckle.

The gloved talons, that was loosely keeping his wrists in place, moved, one went to rest over his hip, the other went to Reaper’s mask revealing the same amount of skin as before.

Jack feels a little disappointed before Reaper’s mouth suddenly was on his again.

It was nothing like the first kiss which had been gentle and even sweet in Jack’s opinion, this was filthy and sinful… and Reaper’s tongue was extremely skilled.

His moans were muffled against Reaper’s mouth but it did nothing to discourage the other man. There wasn’t much space between them before and now there was even less as he could feel Reaper’s firm body pressing against his own.

Jack moved his arms around Reaper’s neck, for a while they were just there doing nothing but ensuring they’re close as can be, but there were subtle movements, discreetly trying to bring Reaper’s hood down.

When talons pressed into the flesh of his hips a bit, not enough to pierce the fabric of his outfit or draw blood but enough for Jack to register pain.

Reaper pulled back from the kiss. “So you’re not so enthralled after all. Such a shame… we could have really had a fun time together.”

“I only let you kiss me to see your face again.”

“Keep telling yourself that, sunshine.” Reaper adjusted his mask to cover his face once more, his hands no longer on Jack, though he still remained close. “Doesn’t change the fact you were still down here with me instead of protecting someone from getting a bullet in their brain.”

Reaper wasn’t wrong about that… if someone died, it was on him. Jack would be responsible for any and all deaths that Blackwatch caused, he always had been as the face of Overwatch.

Playing this game with Reaper had been a mistake… his team should be able to handle it on their own. But that wasn’t enough to quiet the voice Jack had in his head, screaming at him to go help them.

“Someone you decided to go after!” Jack yelled back, mostly his anger came out of shame for his actions, but also out of confusion. There had always been glimpses of something more to Reaper, but when things like this happened, it was hard to keep that in mind. “Who decides to go after and kill a UN official? What kind of person does that?”

“The same kind of person who you enjoy making out with.”

Jack felt his body heating up, but not like it had been just moments earlier out of lust, but rather in something more dangerous. His temperature was spiking away from normal and healthy to something higher, a sign that his control was starting to slip and he needed to reel it in.

Reaper might be a villain but that hadn’t meant he would deserve to get burnt just because he was being careless.

“It appears you’re already out of time.” Reaper had said, sounding more detached than normal. Jack didn’t understand what that meant, he should still be sounding smug.

Not that Jack got any time to ask about it before the whisks of smoke were and Reaper was nowhere to be seen. Jack sighed heavily and debated hitting his head against the wall. This building sure did have a solid foundation, maybe it would knock some sense into him.

Disregarding the urge, Jack went to retrieve his comm first and his gun second. 

Checking in after minutes of radio silence was probably going to end up with a lot of yelling aimed at him though it would be warranted. “I’m back. Reaper’s gone and the way he was acting Blackwatch succeeded, didn’t they?”

“Another distraction.” Ana’s tone was clipped, teeming with exhaustion and annoyance.

“Yep.” Lena’s voice filtered through next. “I thought it was weird Widowmaker wasn’t around. Looks like she somehow just walked in right now and killed the guy. I mean, it’s not a bad way to go, you’ve seen her right?”

“Gah!” A sudden shout carried through the line, Jack winced a little at the loudness before Torbjörn carried on in a softer, but no less exasperated voice. “I can’t deal with two of you lusting after villains!”

“Hey, hey.” Lean shot back, some of the life returning to her tone that had been devoid just a turn earlier given what happened. “I am just looking here. I’m not like Jack, it’s not like I’ve kissed Reaper. Or that I’d want to. I mean, I can admit the man has great thighs, but I don’t swing that way!”

Ana decided to join in, mostly because it was fun and also to try and get a rise out of Jack since he was being oddly quiet. “Not my type either, but yeah, great thighs.”

“Can we stop mentioning the enemy’s thighs on comm?” Angela’s icy tone cut through the chatter. “Someone died today.”  

“Yes, it is most uncouth to be so vulgar right now.” Reinhardt added, the moment his lovely wife stopped speaking, knowing she always got like this when there was a life lost she could do nothing about.  “Though our leader has not given a response in some time. Jack, are you well?”

“I’m fine.” Jack might have been a bit stilted his reply, but he gave one nonetheless.  “Let’s just… deal with this mess. That’s the only thing we can do now.”

 


End file.
